


Fanmix: Pretty Scars

by Penumbren



Series: Ultimates Fanmixes [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Angst, Fanmix, Hope, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultimates Tony Stark: Genius, inventor, engineer; a lonely soul all too familiar with pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: Pretty Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/gifts).



> **Now with new and working download link!**

1\. "Genius" - Pitchshifter

_Dysfunction._  
Dysfunction is a function.  
If dysfunction is a function,  
If dysfunction is a function,  
If dysfunction is a function,  
Then I must be some kind of 

_Genius!!!  
Genius!!!_

2\. "Bad Influence" - P!nk

_Alright sir_  
Sure I'll have another one itäs early  
Three olives, shake it up, I like it dirty  
Tequila for my friend it makes her flirty  
Trust me  
I'm the instigator of underwear  
Showing up here and there uh oh (oh no)  
I'm always on a mission from the get go  
So what if it's only 1 o'clock in the afternoon  
It's never too soon to send out all the invitations to the last night (of your life) 

_Lordy Lordy Lordy_

_I can't help it, I like to party, it's genetic_  
It's electrifying wind me up and watch me go  
Where she stops nobody knows  
A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you 

3\. "Flagpole Sitta" - Harvey Danger

_I had visions I was in them I was looking into the mirror_  
To see a little bit clearer  
The rottenness and evil in me Fingertips have memories  
Mine can't forget the curves  
of your body And when I feel a bit naughty  
I run it up the flagpole and see who salutes  
(But no one ever does) ...  
I'm not sick, but I'm not well  
and I'm so hot 'cause I'm in hell 

_..._

_I'm not sick, but I'm not well_  
And I'm so hot cause I'm in hell  
I'm not sick, but I'm not well  
And it's a sin, to live so well 

4\. "mOBSCENE" - Marilyn Manson

_Bang we want it_  
Bang we want it  
Bang bang bang bang bang  
You came to see the mobscene  
I know it isn't your scene  
It's better than a sex scene and it's  
So fucking obscene, obscene yeah. 

_You want commitment?_  
Put on your best suit, get your arms around me  
Now we're going down down down  
You want commitment?  
Put on your best suit, get your arms around me  
Now we're going down down down 

_Be obscene, be be obscene  
Be obscene, baby, and not heard._

5\. "Disconnect" - Megadeth

_The key to save yourself if for nothing else_  
A tongue can never hold the truth of silence is golden  
With a broken heart underneath all of the pain  
Do you stroke the pretty scars? the hurt never ends 

_Turn off your conscience_  
Leave the world outside  
Nothing at all can ever make you feel  
That anything's so real so you just - disconnect 

6\. "I'm So Stupid" - Madonna

_'Cause I used to live_  
In a fuzzy dream  
And I wanted to be  
Like all the pretty people 

_I'm so stupid_  
'Cause I used to live  
In a fuzzy dream  
And I used to believe  
In a pretty pictures  
That were all around me  
But now I know for sure  
That I was stupid 

7\. "Epiphany" - Staind

_I am nothing more than_  
A little boy inside  
That cries out for attention  
Yet I always try to hide  
'Cause I talk to you like children  
Though I don't know how I feel  
But I know I'll do the right thing  
If the right thing is revealed 

8\. "Light Me Up" - The Pretty Reckless

_Does what I'm wearing seem to shock you? Well, that's okay_  
'Cause what I'm thinking about you is not okay  
I've got it on my mind to change my ways  
But I don't think I can be anything other than me  
No, I don't think I can be anything other than me 

_Do you have a light? Can you make me feel alright?_  
There's plenty of light to go around  
Do you think it's right when you hit me to the ground?  
Well, light me up when I'm down  
Light me up when I'm down 

Download Songs + Covers: www.mediafire.com/?5s1vp1vhbidbi4n (60mb)

Deliberately not hotlinked due to tracking/deletion issues; please copy and paste the URL into a new browser tab to download.


End file.
